My Sanity
by Stitch My Mouth
Summary: Ok this is a re-write of my first story Vampire Misao. Misao Makimachi is a Vampire and within the Wiccan clans she is death it’s self. She’s every thing a vampire wants to be expect one thing . . . alone. But can another infamous cold vampire named A


My Sanity  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Summery: Ok this is a re-write of my first story Vampire Misao. Misao Makimachi is a Vampire and within the Wiccan clans she is death it's self. She's every thing a vampire wants to be expect one thing . . . alone. But can another infamous cold vampire named Aoshi Shinomori change that?  
  
Notes: Ok I was re-reading my old deleted story Vampire Misao I realized how weird it was and I realized why I really discontinued it. This is the re-make and I swear it's a whole lot better and not as stupid.  
  
***  
  
"Blah" = Character is talking  
  
'Blah' = Character is thinking  
  
~~~~~~ Blah ~~~~~ = Scene  
  
(Blah) = My notes  
  
//Blah// = I usually put this around 'to be continued' so it means the end of the chapter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The wind blew slightly as a wolf howled in the distance as two girls stood outside an abandoned house. One girl had raven black hair and golden eyes; she looked cold and full of hate the other girl however had long blond hair and soft green eyes she gave off the impression of a nice person. Unlike the girl beside her. The Black haired girl pulled out a small piece of paper out of her pocket and started to read it.  
  
[Sunday April 19, 2099]  
  
[Target(s): Makimachi Misao, Himura Kenshin, Shinomori Aoshi, and Takani Megumi]  
  
[Area: South of Tokyo station.]  
  
[Orders: A Bash is being held at a deserted house in a local suburb kill all the vampires inside the bash at all cost]  
  
"A bash? Perfect"  
  
"Are you sure Satsuki-sama? Maybe we should wait we don't have enough back up plus Misao Makimachi and Kenshin Himura are in there!"  
  
"I do not fear Makimachi or Himura!" Yelled Satsuki, "My business is not with them!"  
  
"It's with Aoshi-san isn't Satsuki-sama? I doubt he'll be there."  
  
"Shut up Rydia!" Satsuki screamed.  
  
"Satsuki-sama I will not let you do this!"  
  
"You'll have to kill me to stop me." Satsuki said calmly.  
  
"Then if that is what I must do then I will." Rydia said  
  
Satsuki starred at Rydia for a while and started laughing, "You're such a rookie do you feel you need more training before you're first?"  
  
Rydia blushed, "No Satsuki-sama it's just . . ." Satsuki slapped her hand across Rydia's face.  
  
"You are so weak it's pathetic! For once I'll do you the favor of disobeying my mothers orders!"  
  
"Y-yes Satsuki-sama thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Old abandoned house outside the outskirts of Tokyo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao looked directly at the repulsive vampire infront of her 'he doesn't even know he's trying to prey on his own kind the idiot!' The vampire's name was Kodou the weakest vampire out of the weak. Kodou had dragged Misao into a different room thinking she was mortal like some of the others.  
  
"I think Himura-sama has this room blocked off for a reason." Misao said glaring at the weak vampire.  
  
"Oh come now I only wanted to chat" Kodou said.  
  
"Whatever" Misao said drifting her eyes in another direction 'I bet if I just lean my head back just a bit so he can see my neck he'll . . .' Misao did as her thoughts commanded leaning her head just a but exposing her neck to the vampire. He did just as she thought he would Kodou was about to lean to her neck to strike a kill. But Misao pushed him against the wall  
  
"What do you think your doing you baka! I am not just another mortal you can just feed on and then kill! I ought to kill you myself!" Misao screamed.  
  
Kodou grabbed Misao's wrist and held it as firmly as he could "How come I can't sense your aura then? Tell me that!" Kodou screamed back.  
  
"Because your to weak!" Misao said pulling her wrist away from his grasp, "You're the weakest vampire here! You're a disgrace! I hate whoever made you a vampire with all my black heart! They should have killed you instead! You're not worth even being in this house and infront of everyone here!"  
  
Kodou grew mad with rage and leaped at Misao but Misao just stepped aside as Kodou fell to the floor, "See?" Misao spat, "I can predict you're moves you're so weak!"  
  
Kodou got off the floor ready to try and strike again but was interrupted by a soft yet loud voice.  
  
"What's going on here?" the voice said.  
  
Misao and Kodou turned around and saw a man with short red hair and a cross shape scar on his left cheek stare at them. It was Kenshin Himura the first vampire to ever walk the earth he was also the one who turned Misao herself into a vampire.  
  
"Misao-chan what are you doing here you know this room is off limits" Kenshin said.  
  
"It's my fault sir" Kodou said stepping out of the shadows  
  
"I thought she was mortal so I brought her here" he said.  
  
"Very well then Kodou-san you know the price for disobeying my orders you are now and forever band from ever showing your face to other vampires again!" Kenshin said.  
  
"But sir all I did was come in a room!"  
  
"A room that is off limits for important reasons! You also tried to kill one of the strongest vampires ever to walk the earth! You've been a trouble maker ever sense you came here!" Kenshin said.  
  
Kodou glared and stormed out of the room but before he finally left he screamed "To the hell with all of you!" Kodou said leaving the old house.  
  
"Now Misao-chan" Kenshin said ignoring Kodou's comment, "how many times do I have to tell you not to pretend your human!"  
  
Misao smiled, "I couldn't help it you know how I am I love to trick people."  
  
Kenshin smiled, "that is true you are a very playful person."  
  
'Yes it worked!' Misao thought.  
  
"But you're still in trouble now I'm not going to kick you out or anything like that but for the next 5 years you will clean up after bashes" Kenshin said, "Maybe you can find some fun in that."  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
Kenshin noticed the look on Misao's face but decided not to pay attention to it and walked out the room.  
  
"Great! Just my luck! Kami-sama you'd think that since I was his girlfriend once even if it was 500 years ago he'd cut me some slack but no he still treats me like I'm 5!"  
  
"Don't complain Misao-chan" Kenshin voice said through the door  
  
"Oh bite a big one Kenshin!" Misao screamed.  
  
"I bit you didn't I? That should count."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao rushed through the house cursing Kenshin for giving her the punishment he did now she was late to high school because of how late she had slept in.  
  
"Stupid Kenshin he knows cleaning up after bashes takes hours! Kami-sama Mrs. Kuzuki is gonna KILL me!"  
  
Misao quickly got dressed in her school uniform which happened to be the boy's uniform she wouldn't be caught dead in a girl's. She then brushed her hair and ran through the door.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
"Sorry Sir!" Misao screamed running past the man she had knocked down.  
  
After a few minutes of running like hell Misao finally made it to her school huffing and puffing as she ran inside.  
  
"Ms. Makimachi!"  
  
'Crap Mrs. Kuzuki!' Misao thought as she turned around she came face to face with a middle-aged woman with soft brownish gray hair and piecing ocean colored eyes like Misao's.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kuzuki-san?"  
  
"Misao this is the fifth time this week that you're late!" Mrs. Kuzuki yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'am I'm terribly sorry if you'll let me explain I . . ." Misao, said thinking of the excuse she had made up that morning but before she could say anything . . .  
  
"No excuses! Misao you have detention for the rest of the month!" Mrs. Kuzuki screamed.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Misao said turning back around going to her classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Makimachi! Wake up!"  
  
The class laughed as Misao jumped up from her desk shocked, "Y-yes Ms. Kanoe!"  
  
Ms. Kanoe was beautiful for her age she had long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that could scare away a tiger during its feeding time. She always wore a long dark blue dress that matched her eyes and made her look even more deadly. Rumors had it that she dated some of her male students and had even got pregnant by one.  
  
"Miss Makimachi! I will not tolerate you sleeping in my classroom!" Ms. Kanoe screamed, "You may sleep as much as you want out of school grounds!"  
  
"Gomen nasai Sensei." Misao said embarrassed.  
  
Ms. Kanoe glared at Misao for a small while before turning around to the class, "Now we have a new student with us he's come all the way from Kyoto." Ms. Kanoe walked to the door and opened it slightly.  
  
A young man looking about the age of 17 came into the room he was dressed in a black school uniform, he had extremely beautiful raven black hair, and his eyes were an icy blue color he was more frightening then Ms. Kanoe, and for some reason Misao was amused.  
  
'Aoshi!' Misao thought, 'But I thought he was dead!'  
  
Aoshi studied Misao for a small while and if Misao hadn't been paying attention she would have missed it.  
  
"Class Meet Shinomori Aoshi" Ms. Kanoe said, "Shinomori-san go sit in that desk next to Ms. Makimachi perhaps with someone new around she won't fall asleep."  
  
Misao felt her face redden Aoshi had just walked in the room and she'd already embarrassed herself!  
  
Aoshi smirked a bit in his mind, "230 years later she's still as amusing as ever"  
  
"Misao." Aoshi said taking his seat.  
  
"Aoshi." Misao said looking forward  
  
//To be continued//  
  
End of Chapter Dictionary:  
  
Sama = When you show respect to someone by calling them Lord like when Misao says, "Himura-sama" and, "Aoshi-Sama"  
  
San = When you don't really know someone that well you put 'san' on the back of there name like when Misao said, "Mrs. Kuzuki-san"  
  
Chan = When you're really good friends with someone (mostly a girl) you put 'chan' on their name like when Kenshin said "Misao-chan"  
  
Kun = When you know someone really well (mostly a boy) you put 'kun' on their name like when Misao said "Kenshin-kun"  
  
Gomen nasai Sensei = I'm sorry Teacher  
  
Kami = God  
  
Baka = Idiot, Stupid, and Moron (Or just anything that means stupid) you can use it for either one you think fits better  
  
Bashes = Ok this has nothing to do with Japanese language at all this is just to tell you what they are. Bashes are when vampire's get together and invite humans so they can kill them at midnight. 


End file.
